Of Muggles, Animals, and Roommates
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Lily Asults James, Frank discovers the secret of the Maurauders, and Candy Bars can cause lots of damage. Just a normal day at Hogwarts all around.


**Of Muggles, Animals, and Roommates**

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked happily across the Hogwarts grounds. It was the tenth day of the school year and it was warm and sunny. It was indeed a perfect day. In the passed ten days they had already pranked 37 students, two teacher, and had tortured Snape six times per day. Remus looked off towards the other side of the yard to see someone stomping towards them. Her long red hair tied back and her sleeves rolled. An angry Evans.

"Yup guys, its going to be a great year. I can feel it." said James happily.

"Uh James." said Remus quickly.

"What could go..." he didn't get to finish due to a fist making contact with his jaw.

"I have had enough of you guys. I'm sick of using words because apparently they don't get through to you. Any magic I use, you reflect it. So now I have to resort to muggle ways of settling fights. Listen and listen good, because if I have to repeat myself, it wont be what I said, but what I just did. This goes for all of you. Leave Sev ALONE!" Lilly's hair seemed to be flared as she glared at the group, mostly James.

"..." Was all that was said by the group.

"Good." said Lilly storming off.

"...my god." was all James could say as a trickle of blood came from his lip.

"...I didn't know Evans could punch." said Sirius, "If that's the way muggles always settle fights, I might have to get into a few brawls."

"She punched you." said Peter, in a squeak.

"James, are you okay?" asked Remus, calmly.

"Uh huh." said James, who's face was going into a smile.

"Prongs, what are you smiling about?" asked Sirius.

"I was oddly turned on by that." said James, standing up straight and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"That's a little unnerving." said Remus, in a confused stare.

"I mean, the spunk." said James, eyes a glow.

"Here we go again." said Sirius, slapping a hand to his face.

"The furry in her green eyes."

"I thought he said he was over her this summer." said Peter.

"That bright red hair."

"Oh for crying out loud. James get a hold of yourself." said Remus.

"What's more guys?" said James, turning to the group.

"What." they said with little to no enthusiasm.

"I think she likes me." said James, watching Lilly across the grounds.

"What gave you that idea. The way she decked you." said Sirius, in annoyance.

"Come on guys, lets head back to the common room." said James, turning on his heel.

"At least he didn't go into how she smells like Cinnamon and all that rubbish." said Sirius in a whisper to the others, who nodded as they headed to the common room.

-------

"It's like a mixture of Cinnamon and Lilacs." said James, laying on his four-poster.

"Oh god, here we go again." said Sirius, collapsing on his bed.

"I mean, she's beautiful. But damn Snape keeps getting in the way." said James, pulling out a candy bar.

"JAMES POTTER! That best not be mine." said Sirius, quickly.

"It is." said James calmly.

"Listen Prongs. You can take my pants, my clothes, whatever, my room, my bed, but a man's candy is sacred. By eating that, you have betrayed me." said Sirius, standing up.

"That speech could have really gone on longer." said James ignoring his and taking a small bite.

"That's it." Sirius pounced and James jumped from the bed causing Sirius to do a belly flap onto the bed.

"Guys, don't make so much noise." said Remus.

Before he got this statement out a Stag ran by with a candy bar in it's mouth. A large black dog chased after and now a rat sat on the windowsill casually. Remus sighed and sat on his desk, avoiding the animals and taking out a book. Remus jumped up as somehow hoof prints and dog prints now run across his bed and their room mate Frank's. He was about to yell when the door to their room opened and there stood Frank. Not only had he seen a dog and a deer run passed him, but Sirius Black on all fours as well as James Potter. Both faces shifting quickly to human, an end of each candy bar in their mouths. They looked to be playing tug of war and Peter, who'd forgotten where he was, halfway out the window, a rat tail vanishing. They all looked at Frank and Frank looked at them, it was a long moment.

"Hoollyy... my." Frank's eyes where wide as he slowly backed from the room.

"Frank, uh Frank. We can explain everything." said James, pulling out his wand.

"Don't even think of using a memory charm on me, I know what I saw." said Frank, taking the defensive with his wand, "Are you or are you not Anima..."

"They are, I'm not." said Remus.

"But your all unregistered." said Frank, eyes wide.

"We know." said James.

"Frank, our friend." said Peter with a smile.

"You wouldn't want us to be in trouble would you." said Sirius, putting on his smile.

"There is a reason, but we can't tell you." said James calmly putting his wand away.

"You aren't going to tell are you." pleaded Peter.

"You know what. I didn't see anything. I mean who would believe me?" said Frank with a sigh, "Well quite a few might actually. But why aren't you registered?"

"Because I highly doubt that if we'd gone to get a permit on practicing in third year, we'd have had a door slammed in our face." said Sirius.

"How long have you been..."

"W managed to perfect it yesterday." said James.

"The first week of school." said Frank.

"Well we've been trying for some time." said Peter.

"Frank. Promise you wont tell?" asked Remus.

"I'm going to pretend I saw nothing. Ever." said Frank, going to his bed, "But if I see foot prints on my bed again. I'm going to hex you."

"Sorry, that was me and Sirius." said James, taking a bite of the candy bar.

"What did we just have that chase about. GIVE ME THE CANDY!" yelled Sirius and he dived on James.

"Well, now that you know. . . this is going to happen alot." said Remus as a dog and a deer fought on the floor.

"Why couldn't I get normal room mates." said Frank, sitting on his bed calmly and writing in his journal.

"You have to admit. It's kind of amusing to watch." said Remus as now a rat hung from the Stag's antler.

"Yeah. It is." said Frank, staring at it.

**THE END**


End file.
